Writing software is typically a difficult, error-prone, time consuming, and expensive process. For example, a person or other entity seeking to develop a web-based software application may be required to utilize several technologies and software languages to build and deploy the application. Such technologies and languages may include a web server computer, a database server computer, memory management, authentication, security, schemas, deployment techniques, code management, database code, application layer code, web services, operating system services, user interface code, and so forth. Application development typically requires a team of professionals who have an in-depth understanding of these technologies and software languages. A large enterprise may have a large budget to create and maintain applications using an in-house development team or outside contractors. However, a smaller entity or a solo entrepreneur may lack the budget and/or the engineering personnel to design, code, test, and deploy an application that meets the standards of quality and security expected by end-users.